The Minor Fall And The Major Lift
by unoriginalrhombus
Summary: I like to call this my: "The tales of Quinn Fabray and how she and her group of friends inadvertently helped Harry Potter-and his group of friends- defeat the dark lord." Obviously AU all around. Um, pairings will eventually be Faberry, Fluer/Hermoine, and Brittany/Santana but might be a little mixed up along the way : . ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(Zip your lips like a padlock)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Glee. I just like to borrow them.**

**A/N: This is just a prologue stemming from an idea I've had floating around. Please let me know if you all like it!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray was of an interesting sort.

She was neither mesmerizing nor dull. She was neither perfect nor imperfect. She wasn't talent or talentless.

She was an in-between girl. Caught between standing out & sticking in. She blended more than she wanted to and couldn't impress quite as much as she desired to.

She was _nothing_ like Caroline.

Two years was hardly a difference between siblings, but it felt like different worlds for Quinn. Where Quinn was uncoordinated, Caroline was graceful. Graceful with her body, her tone, and graceful with her beauty. When Quinn was messy, Caroline was clean. Clean with her words and her wit-but most importantly-clean with her intentions. When Quinn was stuck, Caroline was free. Free to do what she wanted, to have answers, free from judgment.

But worst of all: where Quinn blended, Caroline was _extraordinary_.

* * *

Quinn's daddy was a very righteous man. Quinn could never bring herself to decide on if he actually deserved to be or if he made it so, but it honestly didn't matter since her family was the coldest thing around.

Quinn never understood why because her family never seemed as important as Jesus, and Jesus was not a righteous man. Unlike her father, Jesus was a forgiving man.

Nonetheless, her father still acted that way.

He expected nothing less than perfection from his family, as if it were the means to happiness because he could judge others of their imperfections and faults. Quinn's father never wanted anything more than what he expected and honestly, Quinn wasn't quite rising up to the occasion.

She found it strange because family was something that was supposed to be consistent...but Quinn got the feeling sometimes that if she wasn't flesh and blood her father would have thrown her out years ago.

There was nothing her father hated more than disappointment and Quinn often brought a lot of that.

Her faith assured her that such a thing wasn't possible, for her father to discard his daughter with barely more than a thought (and her heart agrees wholeheartedly).

But her mind? Her mind knows better. Her mind has _doubts_.

Sometimes when she fails to meet the standards set out for her, she catches this glint in her fathers eye and it just sends the worst shivers down her spine.

So Quinn tried _harder_.

She worked harder in school, discards her jeans for sundresses and her fun times for dance classes and homework. But no matter how hard Quinn tries...she's still always barely out of reach.

So she prays.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was nine years old when she started praying for an answer, to be different and better and _worthy_. She was almost nine and a half when God finally gave her a line to hold on to in the form of Santana Lopez.

Quinn wouldn't call Santana a hero b/c it would honestly inflate her ego far more than necessary; but also because she was Santana freaking Lopez and she was hardly a hero. But she was _enough_.

At nine, Santana was extremely hard to be around. There were good times and there were bad, but it still somehow worked in their favor. They were all that one another needed and all that one another wanted.

* * *

The first time it happens, both Quinn and Santana are so distracted that they don't even notice that anything is different.

Quinn was busy crying over her latest bruise covering her thigh. She had gotten an 80% on her presentation in class and her was particularly unpleased by her performance. He kept repeating over and over that, "Fabray's don't settle for mediocre, Fabray's achieve excellence."

It wasn't even the worst bruise that had ever adorned her skin, it was honestly just the location. Well, that and the fact that Quinn couldn't ever recall when her family had been extraordinary.

Honestly, it was really just the location. It made it incredibly painful for Quinn to walk without grimacing and Quinn was honestly trying her hardest to just not cry-her father constantly told her that crying was for babies-while Santana was pretending that she didn't notice.

It was a sort-of thing that they did. Pretending not to care about each other when they really did.

Anyway, Santana was busy mumbling every curse she had ever heard (under her breathe) when her eyes had met Russell Fabray's. She was so, so angry that a dad would bring his hand down on a girl who couldn't defend herself.

She was even angrier that the said girl was Quinn.

Santana just got angrier with every minute until finally her heart was pounding, the anger coursing through her veins as another whimper from Quinn made its way to her ears.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, her anger refusing to cease, refusing to die down. She needed something to bring her back down...but nothing would work. The anger just flowed freely from Santana's toes all the way to her hands, and then to her heart.

Santana just couldn't let it go. But she would be okay eventually, she was sure of it. Santana Lopez figured that she'd be able to move on and forget about it. After all, she was barely ten. These were the sort of things that children moved away from rather quickly.

That is, until Russell Fabray's eyes caught hers through his back window. Santana had been completely willing to let the incident go _eventually_ and then Russell made eye contact. Russell looked straight at Santana (his gaze never faltering) and he fucking _smiled_.

Everything within Santana went numb with anger. She understood smugness when she saw it, she understood arrogance. She saw Russell Fabray for what he was and couldn't bury the urge to punch him in the face.

However, she knew that violence wasn't the answer. While it would certainly make Santana feel better, it really wouldn't do anything for Quinn.

So instead of violence Santana just gripped Quinn's hand harder. She held on to Quinn's hand and repeated over and over again, "I wish that your heart could feel the same amount of pain that your hands place upon others", until she she felt better.

Santana didn't feel like her statement had any real impact, but she did feel better, so she turned to Quinn with the brightest smile she had ever had and spoke, "Come on, Q. I know this great place where Hudson hides his candy!"

* * *

It took two days for Quinn's father to fall ill. And another two days for Santana to receive her letter. At first Quinn had been confused because she was fairly certain that such a thing-such a school-couldn't exist. And if it did exist, why did it remain hidden from her all these years?

It was easier to pretend like Hogwarts wasn't real than it was to pretend like they hadn't chosen Quinn.

But after reading the letter and seeing the owl...Quinn just knew that such a school existed and that Santana Lopez clearly held a spot in it. She could have been angry or jealous but mostly she just felt lonely. Lonely and a little hopeful that eventually her letter would come.

* * *

Two days after Santana had recieved her letter and Quinn had still gotten _nothing_.

For a second, Quinn had entertained the idea that she could have been extraordinary. But it turns out that Quinn Fabray was just meant to be average.

That realization hurt more than the bruises did.

* * *

Six days after Santana receives her letter and four days after Quinn has started pretending not to care, Santana shows up on her doorstep winded and unruly.

Santana pushes past Quinn's mother without a word and climbs Quinn's steps two at a time until she reaches Quinn's room. When she burst in, Quinn is barely functional, she's just staring at a wall thinking about all the things that could have been.

"Q, you have to see this!" Santana exclaimed excitedly.

Quinn shifted her focus over to her best friend and the letter that she was shoving into Quinn's hands. Quinn snapped out of her daydream and placed her eyes on the front of the letter that was in her hands. All Quinn acknowledged was the address on the front that read:

Ms. Lucy Q. Fabray (courtesy of one S. Lopez)

Room 3

Silverhood Street

Fabray (or perhaps Lopez) Residence

She barely let the front address sink in before Quinn teared it open. She read the first line that was pretty much identical-save for the name- to Santana's and Quinn just _knew_.

Quinn knew that she was special, that she'd be extraordinary. She knew that this life was never hers and that's why never quite fit into this family. Most of all, Quinn knew that this was because of Santana, that she saved Quinn...and Quinn couldn't have felt more grateful.

* * *

It's Quinn's mother who saves her next. Who compromises, pushes, and treads lightly until Russell -in his sick bed- is convinced that it was his idea to allow Quinn to go to Hogwarts.

Whatever Hogwarts is or isn't doesn't matter, because it's something and that something feels a lot like Quinn's future and happiness.

Quinn's father agrees to let her go under the condition that Quinn act as normal and superior as she can while at home. As if anything about their life had o ever been normal.

* * *

It's Santana who saves her _always_.

With her almost identical letter, her promises, and her unwavering faith. Santana promises and pushes until Quinn is utterly convinced that her future is this school.

(Not that she needed much convincing anyway).

In her heart of hearts, Quinn knew that this was the future that she wanted. No matter if this was real or imaginary. No matter if it was magic or a cruel joke. It didn't matter to Quinn if this future had to be kept a secret, as long as she got to be a part of something that was a secret.

Eleven years hardly made Quinn smart, but they also hardly made her stupid. She was old enough to recognize and separate her fathers dreams from her reality. Quinn knew what her father wanted and she knew what she needed. Quinn just couldn't be like them.

She _**wouldn't**_**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Ignite your bones)**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I do apologize for this thing being so late. Sometimes I let life get the best of me and it takes the strongest willpower to call me back. I want to thank you for your interest and thank you all for reading. I can't make anyone review this story or even read it, but seeing as how it's something I have absolutely little experience in (it's been awhile since I've read Harry Potter) I would very much appreciate it if people Read and Review with their opinions. I will love you anyway! :)**

**(Also, this is w/o a beta so there are probably some mistakes. I do apologize.)**

**(Double also, I understand Quinn doesn't sound like an 11 year old-in regards to the language-but it just fit better this way.)**

* * *

"Yo, Q, if our lives turned into a zombie movie, when do you think we'd die?"

Quinn rolled her eyes affectionately. "S, zombies aren't real."

"Hey." Santana defended. "We didn't think magic was real until two weeks ago and now look at us. I'm not ruling anything out."

"That's right, Mija." Santana's mother interrupted fondly. "Never say never, as that Justin boy says."

"But you just said never twice." Quinn protested.

Santana's mother Lisa smiled. Quinn was a very bright girl for her age because she had all the questions and defiance of an adult. It was kind-of like witnessing a less extroverted, not as easily aggravated version of her daughter. Over the years Quinn-and her curiosity-had grown on her. Any child who could teach her little Tana some manners was a gold star in her book. She was thrilled that Santana and Quinn would have each other at this school, but she was also worried.

Where Quinn showed signs of maturity she also showed signs of her father. There was an inability to let things go and the glimmer of cold anger-grudge anger- where there should have been signs of youth. She worried for the girl, she worried that there was something there that shouldn't be.

That's why Lisa was glad for this opportunity. It wasn't just that her daughter had a chance to see the unimaginable, but it was also the fact that both girls would get to escape the realities of this world. It was all she could as a parent. For Santana and for Quinn. To Lisa, there was nothing quite as impressive as hope and if she could encourage both girls to hold onto it, well then she would do anything and everything.

That's what led her to being the only parent available to take the girls school supplies shopping. Her husband (Raymond) had wanted to come but was unable to get out of work, and the Fabrays? Well. The were the Fabrays. They never had any intention of coming because they still assumed that this was all a joke.

It only provided more fuel to Lisa's fire. She wouldn't let down her girls. Which was why she needed to figure out where the heck this so called 'Diagon Alley' was.

"Fabray, why can't you just let me win this one?"

Quinn smiled at Santana. "Because that's too easy. I can't let it go to your head. It's already bigger than mine."

"You bitch!"

"Santana." Lisa warned. "That kind of language is unacceptable. What do you say?"

Santana hung her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Mami."

"Apology accepted. Now stop arguing with Quinn & help me figure out where this place is. I think this map is wrong."

Quinn stood by and watched as Santana took the parchment and map from her mother and tried to figure out if they were going in the right direction. Shortly after receiving her letter, both Quinn & Santana had received a package that included a map and directions that would help them go buy their school supplies. Her mother and father had been apprehensive, still partially consumed with thoughts that this whole thing was entirely impossible. But Santana's mother had believed from the start that this thing was real & it gave Quinn hope.

God, how she needed this to be real.

Quinn couldn't go back into her house, that _home_, and show her face to those people. She couldn't admit defeat. She needed to succeed, this place had to be real. It just had to be.

But what if it wasn't?

That's the part that scared Quinn the most. She already had so much invested into this place that she hadn't even seen. Maybe that's what hope was, believing in something because you have to, not because you want to.

"Mami! The Leaky Cauldron is this way. You had the map upside down."

Lisa smiled and hit herself lightly on the forehead. "Silly me. This is why I need you girls around, I would be lost without you _both_."

Santana grinned, obviously pleased with her mothers affection but Quinn just continued to smile lightly. She considered any and all kind of affection from a parent to be a sort of ploy, an attempt for adults to get what they really wanted from a child. It was harsh for Quinn to think that Santana's mother was the same type as her parents, but Quinn had made far too many mistakes in life to not tread lightly. She wouldn't be fooled with affection, she would keep her wits.

She would also keep her hope, because hope was what separated the achievers from the believers. It was what separated Quinn from her family.

Although, she had to admit that her hope was slightly dashed by the appearance of The Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't the type of place that looked like it was associated with magic. In fact, the outside looked pretty drab & dreary. If Santana hadn't of pointed the place out, Quinn probably wouldn't have even seen it. Quinn's eyes had slid straight from the record store to the big book shop and she would have sworn that she wasn't the only one out of the three to do so.

Maybe it was like pomegranates. Pretty weird and ugly on the outside but full of surprises on the inside.

"Huh," Lisa started as she pushed open the door for her daughter and Quinn. "This is an odd place to have children pass..."

Lisa trailed off as she took in the inner decor of The Leaky Cauldron. Or rather, the lack there of. The Leaky Cauldron was the sort-of place that tried to give the appearance that it wasn't a complete and total dive.

Realistically though, it was a serious dive. It's was pretty dark and run down.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you?"

Lisa turned quickly to meet the eyes of the man who was speaking to her. He kind of looked like Quinn's grandfather. In the sense that he was old and had very little hair on his head. He seemed as though he was a little disappointed but overall, nice enough.

"I'm sorry. This is obviously going to sound very weird. But, um." Lisa started digging around in the messenger bag that was attached to her hip. "Aha! I have this letter, um, an-"

"Ah." The man interrupted, a fond smile gracing his thin lips. "I believe what your searching for is behind that back door. Tread lightly, for it's only for the bold. I...ensure that you have instructions on what to do once you get there?"

Quinn gulped and glanced at Lisa who, for her part, seemed completely unfazed. "Yes. It's listed in the letter."

"Mm, then go right ahead Ms. Lopez."

Lisa froze along with Quinn and Santana. She looked over at the man confused. "How did you...?

"It's always thrilling, you know?" The man responded, ignoring Lisa's question. "To see such new, exciting, bursting prospects at a time like this. I see great things ahead of both of you. You're in for an...eventfully graceful year."

Santana stepped in front of Quinn with an unwavering grimace. It was moments like these where Quinn would compare Santana to a protective puppy. Sometimes Quinn could swear that she saw hair on her best friends head stand up. Santana glanced at Quinn to make sure she was directly behind her before turning her attention back to the bartender.

"Um, thank you?"

"Oh. I do apologize. It is not my intention to frighten you. I'm just still so thrilled at having met a young hero, it's giving me the jitters. Anyway, go right on ahead. Go right on ahead!"

Quinn shared another glance with Santana that clearly communicated how weirded out they felt. She hoped that not all wizard people were like this, because honestly? She wouldn't be able to handle such oddity. She could barely handle having mismatched socks.

"Girl? Let's go." Lisa started ushering both Santana & Quinn in the direction of the door but was stopped when a frail looking man in a turban stepped in front of them. Immediately Quinn felt everything around her tense up. She didn't know what it was considering the man seemed so weak, but she could tell that she wasn't the only one that felt uneasy.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry to s-s-stop you b-but I m-m-must say th-tha-that these girls...they p-p-provide an in-in-ter-teresting a-a-aura."

"What does that mean?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

The man cleared his throat and stood a little taller, his stutter fading as he continued speaking. "J-j-just that they can...t-that t-t-this year c-can really go either w-way. H-h-have a gr-great day, Miss and little Misses."

Quinn shuddered. Not from fear but from suspense. This place was far too creepy and her hope was dwindling fast. Not to mention the weird unsettling feeling that had taken over the atmosphere.

"Am I a lying shitbag or was that guy a really huge fucking weirdo?" Santana stated, breaking the ice with her words and making Quinn laugh in the process.

"Santana Simone Lopez! What did you just say?"

Quinn's laugh turned into full on laughter as Santana's eyes bulged out from her head. "Nothing Mami, nothing!"

Santana glared at Quinn, displeased by her lack of comradeship. What did a girl have to do to get a little more support and a lot less laughter from her best friend? Santana sighed and continued towards the door that the first creepy man-person had pointed to.

"I really hope this is it."

Quinn inhaled the world, her future, and her _hope_ slowly. "Yeah, me too."


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, I was in NYC for a bit and didn't have the time to update. Two things:_

_1. I've decided to have some fun and have you guys decide the fate of Fluer. Would you rather have Fluer be a few years older or the same age as Hermoine/the gang? And likewise, should she be a student at Hogwarts or not appear until the Triwizard Tournament? (Answer in Comments)._

_2. If I can at least get up to sixty followers by tomorrow, I'll post the next chapter. I know, I know, shameless promoting. (BIG SECRET: Rachel, Hermoine, AND Brittany are all introduced in Ch. 4). _

**Chapter 2**

**(Never Going Back Again)**

"Are you scared?"

Quinn glanced at the girl on her left. "Yes."

"Good." Santana replied with a smirk. She paused for a minute, debating on whether she should further antagonize Quinn, before settling on nudging Quinn's shoulder playfully.

"What?!"

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's reaction. The Fabray's were always ones for dramatics. "That's how you know somethings worth it, Q, if it scares you."

Quinn shrugged in response. She continued to ignore Santana's stare and turned her attention back to the wall they were standing in front of. She didn't want to admit it, but Santana's words had flooded her with relief. Deep down Quinn knew that she needed to hear those things out loud. It was something she always seemed to need and the best thing about Santana (and their friendship) was that Santana knew-she always knew- what Quinn needed without having to ask.

At this point she knew that this whole thing, this school, it wasn't just some ploy. Quinn had stood by and watched magic exist inside of a tiny old wand shop. She saw it stem from her hope, her letters, her dreams and her wishes, and open through bricks, owls, and stones.

But it was even more than that now. It was more because Quinn _felt_ it. She felt it from the tip of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. She felt it in her heart and in the very pit of her stomach. She felt it, breathed it, and burned it.

But that didn't stop her from having doubts. It was the curse of the Fabray's, it was getting what you want while constantly having fear and darkness lurk underneath your surface. It was believing on the precipice but never believing past the line.

It was living in boundaries.

Quinn had never been very good at being either girl. She was constantly treading the lines, jumping back and forth, and choosing between each girl. Somewhere in between all of that Quinn had never really settled. She never picked the girl who was Lucy and she never quite became Quinn.

Maybe it's because she was neither. Maybe it's because shes always been both.

Quinn was slowly coming to the conclusion that this thing inside of her had never even been nerves to begin with. She was starting to believe that all of this fear and this worry stemmed from _time_. You see, with time, you were constantly in fear of what _could_ happen. You were in fear of all the waiting. Quinn didn't want to wait anymore. She just wanted to be in the moment and be the girl at _that_ school. She just wanted to _exist_ and breathe and not be Lucy Quinn Fabray anymore.

Of course she knew that change was coming. She knew that all she needed was a little patience. She needed to not rush the perfect moments. She needed to let them settle. But that didn't stop her from being tired of the in between moments. Those in between moments where you let life pause for you instead of letting it change you.

Quinn found those moments to be overwhelmingly stiff. It was the reason she couldn't do anything except stand in front of the wall that was directly in between platforms nine and ten. It was the reason she felt frozen in place, unable to move and unable to see.

At first, when Quinn had noticed that there was no actual platform at the station that went by the name 'nine and three quarters', she had been _terrified_. Terrified that someone was going to pop up out of nowhere and tell them that this was all one big hoax. It was in that moment that Quinn had realized that fear was her constant, that she didn't quite escape her old life unscathed.

So Quinn had stood by and waited for someone to pop out and turn her life back into something short of normal. She braced herself for the taunting and the rejection. But instead of being met with disappointment, she was only left in awe.

Santana and Quinn had been standing aside dumbfounded as they tried to figure out what they could do next. After a few minutes they noticed a large red headed family pushing around the same sort-of trolleys that they had. Curious, Quinn and Santana had watched from afar as the family argued and then how they inevitably, one by one, ran into-through, like they literally went through-the wall. When the last red headed boy ran through the wall, Quinn and Santana had whipped their heads around the station to see if anyone had noticed what they just had. They looked at the pedestrians to see if anyone felt as shocked. They searched quickly, only to be met with nothing. People didn't seem to notice this world or care about it.

It was refreshing in a way.

Except now Quinn couldn't decide if she was scared, but for an entirely different reason. This moment was no longer something that revolved around time. This situation was something she actually had control over. It was real and it was happening and she could easily fail it. This part wasn't about waiting, it was just about _her_. Whatever happened after this point would clearly depend on Quinn and as a consequence, could be taken away at any moment.

Maybe that's what living really was?

Santana cleared her throat loudly, effectively breaking Quinn out of her thoughts. "We should get going. It's almost eleven."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay. So we just...run?"

"Yup. Run through the wall."

Quinn nodded again while her feet stayed glued to the floor. It sure sounded simple. Santana rolled her eyes-a trademark she had only further developed through the years- and grabbed Quinn's hand, sensing that her best friend was over thinking things again. Santana loved Quinn with every fibre of her being, but even she had to concede that Quinn spent too much time lost in her mind. She could never take pleasure in the small things, like Santana. Simple wasn't a word Quinn could understand.

Quinn shuddered in response. "Thanks Santana."

"Don't thank me yet." Santana replied, mustering up enough courage for the both of them.

Time seemed to slow down from the moment Santana squeezed her hand to the moment Quinn felt her feet leave the concrete. Quinn thought it was eerily defining how she had to close her eyes while Santana kept hers open, always leading the way when it came to Quinn.

Quinn gripped Santana's hand tighter as her friend started to pick up speed and break into a jog. She braced herself for impact, for the harsh pressure of reality, for all the doubts and whispered jokes to come true.

Except...nothing happened. They were going, going, going. Were they gone?

Quinn's thoughts spiraled nowhere as Santana abruptly came to a halt. Santana's action caused Quinn to slam directly into her best friend. She squeezed her eyes tighter together at the impact and refused to open them. After all, if she couldn't see what was happening then she wouldn't ever have to brace herself for anything. It seemed she was always scared, she was always this Quinn.

"Quinn. Look."

Quinn felt Santana's words on her skin before she heard them. She felt Santana drop her hand and leave her with no room to do anything except open her eyes.

"Quinn, come on!"

Quinn snapped her eyes open in a rush and what she saw almost crushed her. There was hundreds of people surrounded by owls, parents, and trunks. They laughing, crying, and saying their goodbyes. Quinn's mind didn't know what to look at first. Should she look at the people or the Scarlett train that was labeled '_**Hogwarts Express**_'?

She sighed and let the people around her were move in a rush. It was in this very moment that Quinn felt something. It was warm like fudge and it settled around her fingertips. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew it was something good and pleasant and better.

Quinn watched as all of the people seemed to know where they were going and who they were, she watched and conceded that she might only ever know of her hope and of Santana. Quinn didn't have years of training or supportive families or knowledge. She just had her hope and her best friend.

But neither had failed her so far.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Responses to comments!

_**Frost47**_: You make a valid case and I will do my darndest to make Harry not come across as an idiot. I wouldn't intentionally do that, ever.

To _**Mamastei**_, _**Emerald Stag,**_ _**Frost47,**_ _**Rioshix,**_ _**TheSkrillexFan,**_ _**and **__**SilverTurtle,**_ THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Let's be real. I owed you guys another chapter. Please let me know what you think, it's hard to know if this is enjoyable without feedback. No Beta, yo. All mistakes are mine. Italicized part is a flashback. also, it has come to my attention that i posted the unedited first draft of this chapter, so i have swapped it out for the correct one. _

**Chapter 3**

(**You're Already Home Where You Feel Love)**

_"God," Santana's mother huffed as she finally pushed open the doors to Ollivander's. "You would think this place would have a directory. It's a wonder how people can even find their way around."_

_Quinn was too awestruck to respond with anything of real merit. She was usually too quiet to say anything anyway, but that was neither here nor there. Quinn often preferred quietly basking in her thoughts. She was completely content on constantly being the wallflower (because it was what helped her survive all these years)._

_It was outrageously clear that Santana often didn't feel the same way as Quinn. But regardless of their personal differences, Santana still took time with her response. Carefully placing it out into the world as if she was trying to bubble wrap this situation with her words. _

_"They're wizards, Mami. It isn't a wonder, it's magic."_

_Santana's mother raised her eyebrows at her daughter's matter-of-fact tone. Sometimes, she felt like Santana was a little too grown up for her age. Often she would question if it was normal that daughter was more comfortable acting like the adult instead of acting like the kid- and she would wonder if this was her doing, if she pushed her daughter to be this realistic. But then Lisa would look at Quinn and she'd see how that girl needed someone like Santana. Eventually her pride would stomp out the worry._

_"Either way, Miha. I'm tired of carrying around these dang owls. You two could have picked lighter pets."_

_Quinn's attention was drawn away from the dusty papers she had been slowly hovering towards and was instead brought over to the two owls in Lisa's hands. There was a large tawny colored owl that Santana had chosen in her right hand and a smaller honey colored owl that Quinn had chosen in her left. It was almost comical how Santana's mother was trying to balance both birds as they flew about their cages. It was almost as comical as Santana deciding to name their birds Bert and Ernie (who was which, Quinn didn't know). Quinn had let Santana do the choosing since she didn't really care. It didn't matter if they were nameless, Quinn still thought they were the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. And they were hers._

_Well, hers and Santana's._

_"Good evening," a voice whispered into the empty air. Quinn froze out of reflex. She never reacted too well in any strange situation. But even more so when she heard voices come from somewhere behind her. Quinn looked at Santana warily and Santana just hummed in response to calm her down. Quinn shuddered and tried to let her fear go. If Santana wasn't worried then Quinn had no reason to be either._

_Lisa sensed Quinn's hesitation. She watched as the girls features stood rigidly as if she was bracing herself for impact. "Excuse me?" Lisa asked to soothe the girl beside her._

_An old man emerged from the shadows. He had silver hair and bright, big eyes. He appeared completely bewildered and completely harmless. He was dirty-Quinn noted, a personal trait her family always looked down upon-and curious. In a sense, this man reminded Quinn a lot of her old music teacher back home. He reminded her of a man who was so full of knowledge and general curiosity._

_"It's a little late to be showing up for your wand now isn't it, Ms. Fabray?"_

_Santana reacted before Quinn could even put up her defenses. Santana wasn't the only one alarmed by the knowledge the old man seemed to posses but she was always the quickest to react and the quickest on her feet. Santana pushed Quinn behind her without a second thought._

_"How do you know her name?"_

_The man slowly shifted his attention from Quinn to Santana- who was clearly glaring at him-almost reluctantly. Quinn physically deflated once the man moved his gaze away from her. He smiled fondly. "Ah, Ms. Lopez, always the leader aren't we?"_

_Santana puffed out her chest without thinking. Santana didn't say anything but she really didn't have to._

_Lisa's heart swelled at her daughter's actions while the old man's smile grew. "We haven't any time to waste! Shall we get started?"_

_Again Santana nodded._

_The man stepped away from the girls and rubbed his hands against his torso. He turned around and headed towards a dark corner that was covered to the brim in boxes, his hands rubbing together excitedly. How he could figure out where anything was was beyond Quinn. The store was covered from head to toe in dust, boxes, and papers. Everything looked ridiculously the same that it started to give Quinn a headache the longer she focused on her surroundings._

_It was only a few moments until the came back with two boxes in his hands and another smile on his face. The man wasted no time before kneeling in front of Santana-who Quinn noted, now looked terrified-and took the lid off the box._

_"We'll start with you then, Ms. Lopez. Nine inches and willow, it's tough and built to withstand the harshest conditions."_

_Santana stared at the man as if his head was growing larger by the minute. "What am I supposed to do with it?"_

_"You pick it up, dear!"_

_Santana peeked warily at her mother- who nodded her consent in return-before grabbing the item from the box. What came next neither girl was prepared for. Santana's hair flew everywhere while the girl looked on completely frightened. A light glow started to emulate around Santana and she felt a certain sense of fulfillment after picking up the item, as if it was meant for only her._

_"Ah. The dragon heartstring agrees with you."_

_Santana met the mans gaze. "Dragon?"_

_He nodded. "Brave little things, yes? Now, Ms. Fabray, I do believe that you are next."_

_Quinn gulped at the strange man who shifted until he was in front of her. "I don't know."_

_Lisa looked at the girl worriedly. She never had to be too concerned when it came to Santana, she knew her daughter was brave enough to do things that she could never do. Quinn was another story. She was the one that often needed a push that many weren't willing to give her."_

_"You believe this is the right choice, yes? Especially for you?"_

_Quinn shook her head 'no'. "How do you know what the right choice is?"_

_"The question isn't how I know, it's if you do, Ms. Fabray." The man opened the box and held it out for Quinn. Quinn stared at the item inside and started to reach for it before retracting her hand._

_"What if it's wrong?"_

_The man looked at Quinn kindly, he stared at her in the fondest of ways. As if she was absolutely precious. Or as if she reminded him of someone. "My dear child, sometimes, people ask us the wrong questions so that we cannot give them the right answers."_

_Quinn frowned._

_"But the worst part is when we become those people and we ask ourselves the wrong questions, because we are terrified of hearing the right answers."_

_Quinn nodded as if she understood, even though she didn't completely get it. Instead of over-thinking everything she just closed her eyes and reached. What happened next was almost exactly the same experience that happened to Santana. Except that Quinn wasn't glowing, she was radiating color._

_The man smiled. "Maple and phoenix feather, eleven inches. It'll be an excellent pair."_

_Quinn could only nod. The man reached for Quinn but seemed to think better of it as he retracted his hand. "I haven't had such easy finds in quite some time. You will both do great things, great and terrible things."_

_Santana stared at the man as if he'd just told her he was her real father. It wasn't her fault, not really. Santana wasn't nearly as apprehensive as Quinn when it came to new situations. She was the one who through herself into anything and everything. But sometimes, she had the tendency to be hesitant when Quinn was too quick to believe. Santana never trusted anyone on their word and for some reason, the mans words caused confusion in Santana._

_Santana was going to ask the man about it but he stood up and started to busy himself with papers that were lying around. Quinn didn't say anything or snap out of her trance, so Santana just let her be. Quinn just stared at the item in her hand as if it wasn't real. All of this time she had been afraid that this whole thing wouldn't be real. But it was, it was so real and all Quinn had to do was believe._

_Quinn continued to stare at her wand until Santana's mother grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the door._

_When she realized that they were leaving this magical place for something bigger (and hopefully something better). Quinn cleared her throat when she finally realized what this was happening. "Thank you for everything! Thank you, sir."_

_"Please. Call me Ollivander."_

* * *

"Earth to Quinn, earth to Quinn."

Quinn blinked her eyes rapidly. Her vision blurry and her eyes tired. When her eyes finally cleared she was met with an irritated Santana who kept snapping her fingers in front of Quinn's face.

Santana stopped when she noticed she finally had Quinn's attention. The brunette turned her gaze towards the window, watching as the train started to pick up speed. "You zone out too much, Q."

"Is that a problem?" Quinn quickly asked.

Santana turned back towards Quinn with a smirk. Something people never seemed to notice is that Santana was always smirking. When she was happy or sad or upset, a smirk was just typical Santana. It helped Quinn relax and recognize that everything was okay. Quinn zoned back in to watch as Santana gestured at their intertwined hands. "I know you've always had a thing for me, Fabray, but girls like to be wooed first."

Quinn ignored her best friends antics and quickly disentangled their hands. She knew Santana was joking because the girl was a fan of pushing people to their breaking points. Her favorite past time seemed to be pushing Quinn's buttons (out of love, of course). But Quinn still felt the need to separate herself from the things she couldn't handle

It was a thing she did unconsciously. Whenever she started daydreaming or whenever she got too caught up in her thoughts, her hand would always wander into Santana's. Her best friend didn't care about it but the intimacy still made Quinn uncomfortable. It was hard to explain but Quinn wasn't really a fan of relying on anyone or of being needy. It was a Fabray thing instilled from her at birth. Fabray's don't do intimacy, they don't do tears, they don't do imperfection. It was hard to push that all down and just be Quinn.

"Santana?"

Santana pulled her eyes away from the outside landscape to meet Quinn's eyes. Santana had always had a thing for green. "Yeah?"

"This is real."

"I hope so. Otherwise we might have to have ourselves committed."

Quinn cracked her first genuine smile since they started this whole thing. "Speak for yourself."

"I always do, Q. I always do." Santana said with a wink.

Before Quinn could utter a response that was more snark and less sadness, the compartment door swung open. Quinn jerked away from Santana out of reflex and tried her best to make herself look presentable. She didn't know what these other people would be like but she knew she had to fit in, she always had to fit in.

It was a moment before the two friends came face-to-face with a mousy looking girl with a lot of curly hair. She couldn't have been that much older than them but she was definitely smaller. Her head was larger than her body-probably because of the hair-and she gave off the impression that she was going to scold you at any given moment. Stern, she looked stern, Quinn quickly decided.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen a toad? Neville seems to have lost his."

A sheepish looking boy looked over her shoulder. "Gram's will kill me if she finds out."

Santana and Quinn looked baffled, both girls completely puzzled that an actual person could carry around a toad. An actual living, breathing, toad.

The bushy haired girl looked at them impatiently before something dawned on her. "You two must be muggles!"

Santana frowned, offended. She didn't take kindly to strangers. "Excuse me?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh, that wasn't an insult! I'm sorry to be so crass. It's just, you look awfully frightened. And, well, the kids from wizarding families never look scared."

Santana raised her eyebrows in amusement. She risked a glance at Quinn and noticed that the girl looked just as abrasive as Santana. Santana looked back at the curious girl but was cut off before she could respond with anything. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana after she looked away, slightly amused by the situation.

"I'm a muggle too. It's nice to not feel so excluded and out of place." The girl took a step forward and stuck out her hand. "Hermoine Granger's the name. I suppose I'm not entirely out of place considering the fact that I've been reading all abou-"

"Santana." Santana said quickly as she grabbed Hermoine's hand, effectively cutting the girl off.

Quinn nodded but didn't budge. "Quinn."

Hermoine smiled excitedly at the prospect of friends. "I have some extra books. Maybe we could all read together and do some research so that we're better prepared?"

Santana glanced at Quinn and tried exceptionally hard not to rolled her eyes. Santana hated new people but what she hated more than new people, was overeager new people. She couldn't handle all that energy. "That sounds...exciting...beyond words. Really. But, we've had a hard time adjusting and we'd kind-of prefer to just get some sleep."

Hermoine nodded frantically. "Oh, of course! If you guys need anything, jus-

"We'll let you know." Santana cut off again, her perfected fake smile in place. Santana got up and practically pushed Hermoine out of the compartment. When the door was finally shut, she turned around at looked at Quinn with relief. Quinn returned the gaze. While Quinn really did want to make new friends, they often made her anxious. She didn't like being part of any situation that she wasn't already prepared for.

"God, she was a lot to take in."

Quinn laughed lightly. "S, that's mean. She seems...smart."

Santana smiled and wiggled her fingers at Quinn. "That's why her hair is so big."

"Why?"

"It's full of knowledge."

Quinn laughed again. "Oh geeze."

Santana plopped down next to Quinn. She bumped the blondes shoulder playfully and let Quinn intertwine their hands again. Santana wasn't one to admit it. But she lived and breathed for this girl. Long ago, Santana had learned that everything in the world was created for some specific reason. She had decided around that same time that her reason was that she needed to be here with Quinn.

Santana poked Quinn in the stomach, causing her to squirm, when the corridor slid open again.

A short girl with a definable nose and eager eyes slid her head in. "Excuse me, is this compartment taken?"

"Clearly." Santana responded, annoyed that someone else had decided to barge in unwanted. Like she had mentioned earlier, she wasn't fond of new people. She didn't need new friends, she had Quinn.

Quinn patted the girl's knee lightly, sensing her hostility before Santana could lash out again.

The short girl huffed at Santana, almost as if she was making a point of it. Her eyes landed on their laced hands and seemed to hesitate for a second. "I meant," Rachel emphasized, "is there anyone else in here?"

Quinn shook her head 'no' before Santana could. After a beat the girl stepped into the department and was quickly followed by a tall and lanky blonde girl, who seemed to be lost in her own world.

Santana quickly untangled their hands and sat up straighter. The first thing Santana had noticed was how strong the girl looked. Usually girls looked like Quinn. Frail, tiny, and weak. Santana could respect a girl who looked like she could handle her own.

The second thing she noticed was that the girl didn't seem to notice Santana. Santana immediately decided to change that. She couldn't handle not being noticed and not being real.

The third she noticed were the girls eyes. They were green and wide and wonderful. Santana had always had a thing for the color green.

Quinn watched as Santana seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes never leaving the new girls. That was interesting. Nobody had ever caught Santana's attention before. At least, nobody outside of Quinn.

The two strangers sat down across from Santana and Quinn. The taller girl looked completely at peace while the shorter one looked like she was trying to keep a rather large secret.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

Santana snorted, officially breaking out of the trance she had been in only moments before. "I'm not amused."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "You're an ass."

"If by, ass, you mean I have one, then yes. Your statement is correct."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but Quinn held her hand up to silence her. She had been down this road before with Santana and she knew there was no winning with her. Plus, she wasn't in the mood to hear bickering. Rachel's mouth stayed open though as she stared at Quinn. It seemed as though she hadn't really noticed Quinn before and was just now getting a good look. Quinn didn't notice, she just glared at her best friend until she caved and rolled her eyes. A personal favorite trait of Santana's.

"Santana Lopez. And this is Quinn."

Rachel blinked repeatedly before finally closing her mouth. "Quinn." She repeated, as if it was the secret to the world.

Santana looked at her weirdly. She was used to people being entranced by Quinn. Even at the ripe age of eleven, Quinn had features that most people would kill to have. She was all tragically beautiful in a way that was just tragic. Santana wasn't too fond of the way this Rachel girl was looking at her best friend. But it'd have to wait since she was far more curious about Rachel's companion. "What about her?"

Rachel looked at the girl on her left. "That's Brittany."

"We're best friends." The taller girl whisper-and/or-spoke.

Rachel grinned and bumped her shoulder against Brittany's. "That we are."

"So are we." Santana stated defensively. Quinn could only shrug in response at Santana's words. Everything was a competition with Santana and Quinn didn't really mind. The situation got awkward after that, none of the girls really knowing what to say.

"So," Rachel began curious. Her eyes on Quinn the whole time. "What house do you guys want to be sorted into? I'm rather fond of Gryffindor. But I could deal with Ravenclaw."

Santana frowned in confusion and Quinn just stared at Rachel blankly. They had to stay in someones house? What kind of school was that? "House? What's that?"

"You guys must be muggle borns!" Rachel exclaimed a little too loudly. She had always had a thing for theatrics, too bad the rest of the wizarding world didn't appreciate big personalities.

Quinn licked her lips. She wasn't too fond of being called the same thing twice in one day but she was also incredibly curious. "What's that?"

Rachel froze at the sound of Quinn's voice. To Rachel, she sounded like an angel. A perfect angel. "It's what we call witches and wizards who were born into non-wizarding families."

Santana looked at Brittany as she tried to understand. She was more confused as to why it would matter. A wizard was a wizard, wasn't it? "So were you guys born into wizarding families?"

"Yes. My father comes from a family line that stems from Ravena Ravenclaw herself and my daddy's family has a long line of working in the Ministry. And Brittany's family is basically made up of a massive line of Aurors."

Quinn nodded along as Santana and Rachel continued to talk. She stayed silent at first because she honestly didn't know what Rachel was talking about. She wasn't a part of this world. It wasn't that she wasn't excited, it was the fact that Quinn was incredibly shy around everyone. It was the old Fabray tradition working through her. She was polite to a scary content until she could figure out if the people around her were with it.

Santana nudged Quinn in the ribs. "Forgive Q's silence, she was born in a box."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "Oh my God, was she really?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. A personal trait she seemed to favor, just like Santana. "No, Britt. I believe that she's portraying what the muggles call sarcasm."

Santana smirked, a little happy that someone was willing to go toe-to-toe with her. "Ah. So words are the same where you come from too?"

Rachel's eyes shined with amusement. "Touché. Has anyone ever told you that you're intimidating?"

Santana smiled mischievously. It wasn't a full smile, but it was there. "Countless times."

The chatted idly for awhile. Every few minutes or so Rachel's eyes would land back on Quinn, as if she was trying to commit the girls features to memory. For the most part, Quinn remained silent. She wasn't particularly intrigued by either girl but she could tell Santana found Brittany to be puzzling, so she pushed through it. She tried not to pay attention to Rachel's staring but it was clear that the girl was fascinated with Quinn.

If she was being honest, this wasn't the first time someone was captivated by her beauty. Her father had always been incredibly happy that while Quinn was average at everything else, her beauty would exceed average as she grew with age. It was surprising to become more beautiful than Charlotte (but only on the outside) and it was confusing to figure that they only ever wanted her around where people could see her, not hear her.

Anyway, she was used to the staring. So to her staring wasn't all that important. She didn't have to give Rachel her attention if the girl wasn't interesting.

After a few hours a trolley truck came through carrying all kinds of treats. Excited, Brittany and Rachel bought themselves some candy. When Rachel noticed that both Santana and Quinn had failed to purchase anything, she gestured at them weirdly.

"You guys not gonna get anything?"

"It's delicious." Brittany muttered through a mouthful of candy.

Santana looked uncomfortable. "We don't...know what that is."

"And we don't have a lot of..." Quinn trailed off embarrassed. Rachel watched Quinn and smiled in understanding. She stood up and quickly ran out of the compartment, leaving behind a confused Santana and Quinn.

Brittany shrugged and continued to eat her candy undeterred.

When Rachel returned, both her hands were filled with a handful of each candy that was on the trolley. She handed it all to Quinn and Santana without a word so that they could experience everything, saying that it was much funner when you weren't surrounded by it your whole life.

"Plus," Rachel added as she started to open a chocolate frog. "My family has an overabundance of money. It's kind-of nice to spend it for once."

Quinn smiled hesitantly. She wasn't that confident in new things.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's knee. "Just try it, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and stuck her hand in the bag of beans that Santana was already working her way through. She tried things she had never imagined possible and when she had screamed at her chocolate frog (because it literally moved) and made everyone else laugh, she felt at peace. It was in that moment that Quinn decided this life was going to be better and that maybe these girls could be her friends. It was the most fun she had had...in ever, really.

Quinn watched as Brittany danced around the compartment trying to catch her chocolate frog. She listened to Santana yell and direct her. She finally heard Rachel's laugh and it was in that moment that she decided Rachel was interesting enough to stick around. Her laughter was genuine and free and Quinn wanted to figure out how she could be like that too.

After a few more hours they heard a voice throughout the train announcing their arrival to Hogwarts. Quinn felt her stomach drop and her hands shake in excitement. The air smelled of adventure and Quinn could barely take it. Brittany and Rachel stood up quickly and started to change into their robes while Quinn and Santana looked at them confused.

Rachel looked at the two girls when she was finished. "You guys should probably change into your robes."

Quinn and Santana scrambled around to put their robes on quickly, too nervous to really question this Rachel. When Quinn was done she took a step forward and embraced Rachel in a hug before she could regret it.

"Thank you, Rachel. For everything."

When Quinn stepped back, Rachel was clearly flustered. Her mouth was hanging open and her breathing was irregular. Rachel knew what was happening before she even had to think about it. The thing about Rachel was that when she loved you, she loved you. She never meant to do it, god how she didn't want to do it. But she couldn't stop from giving all of herself to everyone. And the worst part is that every time she was let down, another little piece of her faded away, as if it never existed. She got a little bit harder around the edges, a little more cynical and a little more realistic. But she was still Rachel and she still couldn't help herself. It was the goodness in her, it was hard.

Especially because Quinn was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Yes indeed, Rachel Berry was in love.

"Um, Rach?" Brittany whispered as Santana and Quinn huddled together. "You're staring again."

Rachel shut her mouth quickly. "Right, sorry."

Santana looked at Rachel. "For what?"

"Nothing." Rachel answered dismissively. "You guys are lucky you met us when you did."

"We'll see about that, shorty. We'll see."


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Wow...there really is no excuse for my lack of updates in this story. I didn't mean to leave this story unfinished. Believe me when I say that motivation just died, but I do know better now. I'm pre-writing the chapters that I already have outlines for, that way the wait won't be too long. I'm going back and updating all the stories I have neglected. Anyway, this chapter is mostly filler because I didn't want to ignore the boat ride leading to the Hogwarts. It'd be rather odd. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** _there are three italicized sentences in this and those sentences were taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I do not own them, claim to own them, or profit from them. _

**Chapter 4**

**(Anything Can Happen)**

"_C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"_

Quinn grabbed onto Santana's hand as her fellow first years slipped and stumbled. They were following a very large man (giant, even) down a very steep path. After getting off the train Quinn and Santana had quickly made the decision to stick by Rachel and Brittany. Rachel seemed to have a general idea of what was happening and wasn't nervous at all. In fact, Rachel looked _confident_ as she slid down the narrow path.

Quinn wished for that ability. In fact, she was almost jealous of Rachel's calm demeanor.

Quinn...well, she was just nervous. Santana's grip on her hand did little to soothe her though and it didn't seem as though she was the only one. She could hear Neville (the boy with the toad) sniffling every now and then.

Quinn heard a loud "ooooh" and felt Santana's grip tighten. Quinn looked up just in time to see the path clear and a castle come into view. As far as castles went, this one was almost majestic. Quinn hadn't seen anything quite as beautiful before. Although, if she was being honest, she really didn't have any other castles to compare it to.

All in all, none of that mattered, because Quinn was looking at a freaking _castle_ and that was magical enough. Quinn heard Santana's breathe hitch next to her and she assumed that Santana was currently thinking the same thing as her.

The rather large man stood straight and shouted over all the students, "No more'n four to a boat!" Before pointing to a bunch of boats that were sitting in the lake at the bottom of the trail. Quinn squinted her eyes. It was so dark that she hadn't even noticed there was a lake. She wanted to protest because this was all starting to look like a scene out of those horror movies that Caroline loved so much, but Santana was already tugging her forward (Santana's other hand linked with Brittany's).

It was times like these that Quinn was grateful for Santana because she could be bold wherever Quinn wasn't.

Quinn let Santana pull her onto the same boat as Rachel and Brittany. Quinn didn't even have a chance to sit before she heard the large man shout "FORWARD!" and felt her boat begin to glide across the lake incredibly smoothly. Quinn stood by and stared openly. There wasn't much to look at and it would have been scary if Quinn had had the time to let herself dwell in fear instead of in hope. However, the boat ride wasn't very long and it didn't leave room for much of anything except awe. It wasn't very long before they were carried along a dark tunnel, and shortly after, where they reached what seemed to be a harbor.

Quinn followed suit as Rachel climbed out of the boat, her robes barely moving. Brittany was just as graceful where as Santana and Quinn stumbled. Maybe it was foreshadowing for what was to come, Quinn didn't really know. All she knew was that when her feet hit the rocks and pebbles that surrounded the outside of her boat, she only had room to be excited.

Santana reached for her hand this time and Quinn welcomed it. They continued to follow the horde of students that were clambering up a passageway. Abruptly, after walking up a flight of stairs, all of the kids stopped and stood around a huge, oak front door.

The large man shouted something about a toad-did that kid lose it again?- before he raised his rather large fist -maybe he truly was a giant-and knocked three times.

Quinn swallowed and pulled Santana closer to her. This was _it_, this was _everything_. This is the moment that Quinn had been waiting for, the moment she had prayed for, the moment Santana had fought for. God, this was everything and when moments like these happened...well, Quinn wanted to relish them because this was the first step towards Quinn's forever.

This was her _future_.

The door opened rather abruptly and Quinn was left to stare at an elderly woman in emerald robes. She had a look on her face that Quinn could only liken to her mother and Quinn thought it was terrifying that this later already looked intimidating. And that was before magic came into play.

"_The firs' years, Professor McGonagall._" The rather large man said. Now that she was close enough she could smell a weird stench coming from him, but she was too terrified to stare at the man.

"_Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_


End file.
